Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout
(lovers) May 2015 - present | status = Lovers | image1 = File:SpinEllie.gif | caption1 = Bradford Anderson and Emily Wilson as Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout | type = | gender = Male, Female | age = | residence = Spinelli Apt. #203Seen on November 18, 2015 ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iOtwOl0Pss Portland, Oregon | parents = | siblings = | children = Georgie Spinelli (Spinelli's daughter; born 2013) | grandchildren = }} Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout are fictional characters and a couple on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. Casting Spinelli was portrayed by Bradford Anderson from 2006-13. Ellie was portrayed by Emily Wilson from 2012-13. Anderson received Daytime Emmy nominations for Outstanding Supporting Actor in 2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, and 2014, as well as a pre-nomination in 2008 The characters left town with Georgie, when they moved to Portland, Oregon on December 16, 2013. The couple along with baby Georgie made a guest appearance on the show from May 20-21, 2014. Spinelli returned again on February 13, 2015 with Georgie. Ellie returned again on April 14, 2015. They both made their last appearance on May 6, 2015. Spinelli returned yet again on October 15, 2015. Ellie, along with Georgie, returned yet again on December 24, 2015. Anderson has and will continue to make appearances since his very first exit. For a few episodes in January 2017, he was portrayed by actor Blake Berris. Background Spinelli was raised by his Granny and never knew his parents. Ellie's parents were never mentioned. Spinelli and Ellie met in the 'GH' lab and started hanging out and getting closer. They soon began dating much to his ex-fiancée, Maxie Jones' dislike, as she wanted him back. When Maxie did reveal her feelings for him, he chose to stay with Ellie. Ellie thinks of Spinelli's daughter, Georgie as her own. In February, Spinelli returns and reveals that Ellie broke up with him because she believed that he was still in love with Maxie. At the time he thought he was and wanted Maxie back. They did get back together but Spinelli realized that Ellie was the one he wants to be with all along and that he's in love with her. They got back together and are in love. As of June 2016, Spinelli and Ellie are a very solid couple. On their first date Ellie requested that he not make up a nickname for her to which Spinelli says that he thinks her name is beautiful. Ellie also calls Spinelli by his first name, Damian. The couple went to the 2013 Nurses' Ball together and performed. Storylines |-|2012= Spinelli meets lab tech Ellie Trout at General Hospital in September 2012 when he goes to her with a favor. The two hit it off instantly and Spinelli asks her if she could test some tissue samples and compare the blood types for him. Spinelli was trying to prove that his friend, Sam Morgan's son was still alive and had been switched with another child. Ellie ran the tests which proved that Sam's son was still alive and Spinelli was elated at the news. While bringing this news to Spinelli, Ellie meets his friend, Jason Morgan, who remarks to Spinelli that Ellie is cute and encourages him to date her. Grateful for Ellie's help, Spinelli asks her to be his date to Sonny Corinthos and Connie Falconeri's wedding. The two go out on a date to the wedding and discover that they have a lot in common. Ellie learns that Spinelli has nicknames or monikers for many of the people he knows, and upon hearing this she asks that he only call her Ellie, to which he happily agrees, because he feels her name suits her. Ellie also takes a liking to calling him by his first name, Damian, as opposed to his last name. Spinelli and Ellie start spending a lot more time together, much to the annoyance and jealousy of Spinelli's ex-girlfriend, Maxie Jones. Spinelli and Ellie soon begin to officially date and Ellie moves in with Maxie, which causes the three to spend even more time together. Maxie goes to GH to try and pry information out of Ellie about her relationship with Spinelli, but Ellie shares little with Maxie. Ellie and Spinelli bond more, sharing information about their past with each other. Ellie shared that she had been hurt badly in a past relationship and Spinelli assured her that the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. In November, they take the next step in their relationship and have sex for this first time. When Maxie finds out just how serious Spinelli and Ellie have gotten, she admits her love for Spinelli, but also admits she already knows it's too late because he is falling in love with Ellie. Spinelli confirms this, stating he is happy with Ellie. Ellie finds a picture of Spinelli and Maxie from their almost wedding, which prompts Spinelli to tell her about his relationship with Maxie and that he has chosen her over Maxie. They get intimate again and Ellie suggests that she should move out of the apartment, because their relationship may make Maxie uncomfortable, but after discussing it, they both agree that she should stay living at the apartment. In December, Ellie starts helping Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri impregnate Maxie, who was their surrogate, by creating three embryos for the couple. Meanwhile, Spinelli had become more attentive to Maxie since her announcement that she was going to be a surrogate. Ellie started feeling insecure over all the attention Spinelli was showing Maxie. The last straw came when Spinelli stood her up at Sonny Corinthos' Christmas party to attend to Maxie's needs. This caused Ellie to break up with him. Spinelli tried to get Ellie to take him back and apologized for his actions, while Ellie tried to make him see how hurtful it was that he was putting another woman's needs ahead of her own. Spinelli suggests that they meet on the GH rooftop at midnight on New Year's Eve to signify their commitment to the relationship, and if one of them didn't show, then they would know where their relationship stands. |-|2013= Without hesitation, Spinelli gets dressed in a nice suit and heads to the GH rooftop to ring in the New Year with Ellie. However, Ellie has reservations about meeting Spinelli at the rooftop. She almost decides not to go, until Maxie convinces her otherwise. Ellie gets dressed and drives to GH. On her way to the hospital, her car breaks down. She tries calling for help, but her phone gets little signal. She goes to the highway to try and get a better signal, when she is hit by a car, driven wildly by Connie Falconeri, as she tried to flee from town with Johnny Zacchara in her trunk. Another car holding Michael Corinthos, Starr Manning, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, and Trey Mitchell also crash. Ellie and Trey were the only ones to sustain serious injuries from the crash. Michael and Starr find Ellie and get her to the hospital. Meanwhile at the rooftop as the the new year rung in, Spinelli was devastated to be alone, believing that Ellie decided not to come, and he starts to drink. He ran into Maxie, who was equally upset because she just suffered a miscarriage, losing Dante and Lulu's baby. Maxie takes a drunk Spinelli back to her place, and they comfort each other. The two later have a one night stand and Maxie becomes pregnant with Spinelli's child. Ellie is rushed to GH, going in and out of consciousness. Nurse Sabrina Santiago, tries calling Spinelli but is unable to get in touch with him. She leaves several messages telling Spinelli to come to the hospital. At GH, Dr. Patrick Drake tests out Ellie's nerves for paralysis. She is unable to feel anything that Dr. Drake is doing and Patrick says she should be feeling something, despite being drugged by the pain killer morphine. Spinelli soon arrives at the hospital, rushing to be by Ellie's side and feels guilty for sleeping with Maxie when he learns the only reason why Ellie did not show up on the rooftop was because she was in a car accident. Spinelli stayed by Ellie's side, as the doctors worried that she may suffer permanent paralysis. Fortunately a few days later, Ellie began to regain feelings in her toes and Dr. Steve Webber starts her on a treatment plan for her recovery. Spinelli takes Ellie home to Maxie's and she is temporarily in a wheelchair. Spinelli stays at Maxie's and helps Ellie recover. During this time, they also reconcile their relationship. Meanwhile, Maxie has decided to pass her and Spinelli's baby off as Dante and Lulu's, so Spinelli remains unaware that Maxie is pregnant with his child. Once Ellie is recovered she goes back to work and her relationship with Spinelli continues, however it hits a major snag when Ellie finds out Spinellli slept with Maxie. She is furious and devastated and they break up for a little while, but are able to work through their issues and reconcile before Valentine's Day. They spend Valentine's Day together at her apartment. Later, the two go on a date at the Metro Court Hotel. With their relationship back on the mend, they refocus on their professional lives. Ellie is tasked withing finding the recipe of Pickle Lila, the Quartermaine's bestselling relish, by A.J. Quartermaine, Starr and Michael. She is able to rediscover all the ingredients and also reveal the molecular structure of the secret ingredient. Spinelli, on PI assignment from Tracy Quartermaine steals the molecular diagram and takes it to her. Ellie and A.J. discuss what happened to the formula and other ingredients and figure out that Spinelli, was hired to steal the recipe by Tracy. However at the last minute, Spinelli realizes he doesn't want to betray Ellie's trust and he eats the document when Tracy tries to take it from him. Spinelli confesses his misdeeds and Ellie forgives him. A camera is then inserted down his throat to see if the document is still viable but it's determined that the document has been digested by his stomach acid. Ellie is still able to come through for AJ when she remembers the secret ingredient after being hypnotized by Dr. Kevin Collins. In early March, after watching Dante and Lulu impend on parenthood, Spinelli begins wanting a child of his own, not yet knowing that Maxie is carrying his child. He asks Ellie how she feels about children, to which she replies that she loves kids, but does not want to have any children of her own. Ellie further says that she doesn't want any babies due to the notion that humans will continue down the path of harming the planet, draining our resources, overpopulation, and other stuff. Spinelli is disheartened and goes back to Maxie's, where he and Maxie talk about his dreams of fatherhood. At this point, Maxie almost admits the truth, but ends up keeping it to herself. In April, Spinelli and Ellie attend the 2013 Nurses' Ball together, where they perform "She Blinded Me With Science." After performing at the Nurses' Ball, Ellie tells Spinelli that she forgives him over their dispute about having children, because she loves him too much to let their problems get in the way. When Spinelli goes out of town for a PI case, Ellie starts to become suspicious of Maxie, believing that she is hiding something about Dante and Lulu's baby. At GH, she tries to look at Maxie's medical files, but is stopped by Maxie who confronts her and warns her to leave it alone. Undeterred, Ellie is finally able to get a copy of Maxie's medical files and she looks at them. She learns that Maxie had a miscarriage on New Years Eve, but was somehow still pregnant. She put two and two together and realized Maxie was really pregnant with Spinelli's child. She confronts Maxie about this, who admits it's the truth, but she manages to convince Ellie to keep quiet about it by preying on Ellie's insecurities in her relationship with Spinelli. Ellie decides to keep Maxie's secret and when Spinelli arrives back home and asks if Ellie found anything out about what she thought Maxie was hiding, she told him a half-truth. She told Spinelli about Maxie's miscarriage, but said the reason Maxie was still pregnant is because she had Dr. Britt Westbourne implant her with another one of Dante and Lulu's embryos. She and Spinelli later revisit the idea of having children of their own, to which Ellie now tells him she is more open to the idea of having children with him. The guilt of keeping Maxie's secret played a role in Ellie changing her mind. On the day, Spinelli's daughter is born, Ellie can no longer live with her secret and admits to Spinelli that the baby girl is really Maxie's and Spinelli's, not Dante and Lulu's. Spinelli is furious with Ellie for keeping the secret. He confronts her and Maxie both, but Maxie manages to convince him to go along with the ruse of giving their daughter to Dante and Lulu. Spinelli and Ellie spend some time apart as he is unsure if he can forgive her. However as time passes, they are able to start to work toward reconciliation. The truth about Maxie and Spinelli's baby is revealed to all, including Dante and Lulu, at the baby's christening. Maxie and Spinelli decide that they want their baby back, and Ellie supports Spinelli as he and Maxie become involved in a custody battle with Dante and Lulu over the baby. Eventually, Spinelli is awarded full sole custody of the baby, whom he and Maxie rename Georgie. Maxie, on the other hand was denied custody and visitation with the chance for this ruling to be revisited in six months. Spinelli and the baby move in with Sam to keep to the terms of the judges ruling and Ellie visits him often to help with the baby. In early December, Ellie got a job offer from a hospital in Portland, Oregon. The hospital offered her the opportunity to come and restructure the lab as its' new lab manager. She is initially set to turn the job down because she doesn't want to leave Spinelli, however after discussing it with him, he offers to move to Portland with her, along with baby Georgie. After discussing the option for awhile longer, both turned it down because they didn't want to do that to Maxie. Once Maxie heard of the news, she encouraged Ellie and Spinelli to move to Portland with the baby, because it would be easier for her to stick to the terms of the court order if her daughter was far away, as opposed to close but still out of reach. Ellie accepted the job and she and Spinelli said their goodbyes before moving to Portland with baby Georgie. |-|2014-17= On May 20, Spinelli, Ellie and baby Georgie return when Carly and Franco head to Portland, Oregon to get his help to clear up a recording on A.J.'s phone. He is able to reconstruct it and Carly and Franco get what they needed. Before, Carly and Franco listen to it, she requests that Spinelli and Ellie leave the room so that they are not implicated in whatever is discovered on the recording. It is also revealed that Spinelli and Ellie had decided not to refer to Spinelli's past as a hacker so Georgie can't follow in his footsteps. On December 24, Spinelli and baby Georgie return for Christmas. Ellie doesn't make an appearance but it is mentioned that she gave her employees the day off for Christmas so she herself had to work. She also called to check on how Maxie's reunion with Georgie was going. On February 13, Spinelli reveals to Maxie that Ellie broke up with him because of her. On April 13, there is a knock on Maxie's door and Spinelli answers and exclaim's "Ellie!" On April 14, Ellie and Spinelli reunite when she shows up to see Georgie and to tell Spinelli something. Just then Maxie walks out with Georgie and Ellie holds her. Afterwards, Ellie tells Spinelli that she is having second thoughts about what happened between them. Sadly, Spinelli tells her that he and Maxie are back together. Ellie is sadden by this, but says she sticking around for a few more days and then leaves. Later, Ellie is seen at Kelly's bumping into Det. Nathan West and spilling her drink all over him (like Spinelli did a few days before). They formerly introduce themselves while Ellie tries to help Nathan clean up. Then, Nathan blames Ellie for his break up with Maxie and Ellie blames him for Spinelli and Maxie getting back together because he bowed out so easily. After they talk, they realize it is neither of their faults but that they lost the loves of their lives. Later on, Lucy comes in and finds out that Spinelli and Ellie broke up as well as Nathan and Maxie and that Spinelli and Maxie are back together. She then suggests that Nathan and Ellie become friends and go to the Nurses' Ball together to which Ellie is a little hesitant about but Nathan says yes. He then explains that Spinelli and Maxie will be there and see them together, moving on, then they will figure out what they are missing and want them back. She agrees with the plan and they shake on it. By the end of the Nurses' Ball, Spinelli and Ellie get back together as do Nathan and Maxie. Soon after, Spinelli, Georgie and Ellie return to Portland Oregon. On Halloween, Ellie calls Spinelli, who is in Port Charles helping Sam find out who Jake is, and tells him that she sprained her ankle, to which Spinelli returns to Portland to be with her. On Christmas Eve 2015, Spellie return to Port Charles so Maxie can spend Christmas with her daughter, Georgie. On New Years 2016, Spellie are seen at the Floating Rib, where they see Jason about to kiss Sam. They also catch up with Sam after Jason is called away. Video Spinelli and Ellie performed, She Blinded Me with Science, by Thomas Dolby at the 2013 Nurses' Ball. Photo gallery Spinellie.png Spelliemeet.png|Spinelli and Ellie meet SpinelliasksEllieout928.png|Spinelli asks Ellie out Spellie1stdate.png|Spinelli and Ellie on their first date SpellieSpixie.png| Spelliefindout101012.png|Spellie finds out that Sam's son is alive Spelliefirstkisss.png|First Kiss SpellieHalloween.png|Spellie and Maxie on Halloween Spelliehospital1.png|Spellie talk in hospital locker room Spelliesmile1.png|Telling Maxie they slept together Spelliemovie.png se.png|I chose you spelliekiss.png spelliekiss2.png|Spinelli and Ellie make love spellie4.png SpellieMaxiesurrogate.png|Spinelli and Ellie find out the Maxie is going to be a surrogate SpellieMaxiehormones12612.png|Spinelli and Ellie at Kelly's with a hormonal Maxie SpellieMistletoekisses121712.png|Mistletoe kisses SpinasksEllie122012.png|Spinelli asks Ellie to meet his "family" Spellie1813.png|Spinelli rushes to Ellie's side Spellieparalyzed1913.png|Spellie find out that Ellie might be paralyzed Spelliehospital2.png|Spinelli finds out Ellie can feel her toes Ellierecovers.png|Spinelli and Ellie find out that she isn't paralyzed Spellie12313.png|Spinelli tells Ellie that he slept with Maxie and she tells him to get out Spellieforgive.png|Ellie decides to forgive Spinelli Spellievday.png|First Valentines Day Spellie-03-06-13.png|Ellie tells Spinelli that she is working on Pickle Lila Spellie-03-08-13.png|Ellie finds the missing ingredient to Pickle Lila and Spinelli takes it Ellienochildren32113.png|Ellie tells Spinelli that she doesn't want children Spellie-03-29-13.png|Talking about children SpellieNB13.png|Spinelli and Ellie arrive on the red carpet SpellieNB13-1.png| SpellieNB13performance.png| SpellieScienceNB13.png| Spellieperform.png|Nurses' Ball performance Spellie-04-05-13kiss.png Spellie-04-05-13nb.png Spellie-04-09-13.png|Talking about Maxie and the baby Spellie-04-17-13.png|Ellie runs into Spinelli and Danny SpelliewatchDanny.png|Spellie watches Danny Spellie-04-24-13.png|Goodbye kiss Spelliehalftruth.png|Ellie tells Spinelli a half truth--Maxie miscarried but was implanted again Spellie-05-23-13.png|Spinelli tries to comfort Ellie Spelliedate1.png|Spinelli and Ellie at the Metro Court Spelliework.png|Spinelli and Ellie snoop around in the lab Spellie-06-19-13.png Spelliekiss1.png| Spellieloving7813.png|Spellie love making Spellielaugh.png| SpellieLantebabygirl7813.png|Spellie finds out that Maxie's having a girl Spelliechildren71213.png|Ellie changes her mind about having children out of guilt Spellie-07-12-13.png|Spellie hug Spellie-08-13-13.png|Spellie discuss Britt's mom with Felix and Sabrina EllietellsSpin.png|Ellie tells Spinelli that he has a daughter Speilliefight.png|Spellie fight about her keeping the truth SpintellsEllietogo.png|Spinelli tells Ellie to go Spelliekeepingsecret.png|Ellie promises to keep Spinelli and Maxie's secret Spellie-09-27-13.png|Ellie finds out that Spinelli is going to his daughter's Godfather Spellie-10-03-13.png|Spinelli and Ellie talk about the truth coming out Spellie-10-30-13.png|Spinelli forgives Ellie Spellieforgiveness103013.png|Forgiveness kiss Spellie-11-13-13hands.png|Hand holding Spellie-11-13-13.png|Kisses Spelliecourt.png|In court Spellie112013.png|Talking about the baby Spellietakingbabygeorgie.png|Taking the baby from Dante and Lulu Elliespingeo.png|Ellie visits Spinelli and Georgie SpellieGeoMax.png|Spinelli and Ellie try to get Maxie to leave Spelliejob12613.png|Ellie tells Spinelli about her job offer in Portland Spelliekissing121313.png|Kissing after deciding to go to Portland Spinelliegeo.png|Spellie and Georgie leave Port Charles Spelliegeorgie.png|Spellie and Georgie return Spellie-05-21-14.png|Spinelli and Ellie with Carly and Franco Spellie41415.png|Ellie returns for Spinelli only to find out that he's back with Maxie SpellieNB2015.png|Spinelli and Ellie on the red carpet at the 2015 Nurses' Ball Spelliereunionkiss.png|Spinelli and Ellie reunite--Spinelli's heart belongs with Ellie GeorgieSpellie.png|Spinelli and Ellie return with Georgie Georgielightsthetree.png|Spinelli and Ellie with Maxie and Georgie GhSpelliefloatingrib.png|Spinelli and Ellie are happy to see Sam and Jason together at the Floating Rib SpellieSamfloatingrib.png|Talking to Sam about Jason at the Floating Rib on NYE References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:General Hospital couples